


Swap!

by whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Smut, Starlight au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: While choosing costumes for Suzy's Halloween party, Suzy suggests that Dan and Arin dress as each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are still in the mood for a little bit of Halloween fun!
> 
> Many many thanks to the wonderful Sweetiefiend for letting me constantly play in her sandbox and write stories in her au AND for writing some awesome smut for this story for me!! <3 She's so incredible <3
> 
> Also this is the longest thing I've ever written even minus the stuff Sweetiefiend wrote for me :3 I am so very proud of it! It's self-indulgent as hell, but I'm still very proud.

“Come on, Dan. You have to dress up. It’s Halloween.” Suzy and Arin had been trying to get Dan to commit to dressing up with them for Suzy’s Halloween party for half an hour.

 

“Fine. I’ll be an edgy, broody, rocker.”

 

“Um… no,” said Suzy flatly, staring at Dan. “Come on. Come up with something good. You’re not coming to my party dressed as yourself.” Dan sat half pouting at the table while Suzy and Arin worked on decorations for the party at her apartment. He initially tried to help them, but ended up being more of a hinderance than help.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Ooo! You and Arin could dress up together! Do a couples costume!” Suzy said excitedly. This perked both Dan and Arin up.

 

“That could be fun,” Arin said, pondering the kinds of costumes they could do together.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Dan asked, mildly intrigued.

 

“Painter and his Muse?” Suzy suggested.

 

“We could dress as Mario and Princess Peach,” Arin added as an option.

 

“Ooo! How about black and white film noir?”

 

“I’m not dressing up as anything that requires me to leave this jacket off.” Suzy eyed him. “Don’t look at me like that, Suzy. You know that I will positively freeze my ass off.”

 

“I hate to say it, but he’s right,” Suzy said, looking over at Arin.

 

“Umm.. Oh! We could be Danny and Sandy from Grease,” Arin exclaimed. Dan pondered this for a moment before speaking.

 

“It’s an option.”

 

“Ooo, Arin, don’t you have a leather jacket like that?” Suzy asked, a plan forming in her head.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Hear me out. How about you guys dress up as each other?” she said, looking at each of the boys.

 

“Ooooo!” Arin sounded. “That could be fun. What do you think, Dan?”

 

“I’m not... completely opposed to the idea.” Although he was trying to play it off like he wasn’t into it all that much, Dan looked more excited than he had through the whole rest of the conversation about him dressing up.

 

“We would just have to go out and buy a dress for you. I don’t think I have any that would fit you. You, Suz?” Suzy shook her head.

 

“I could come with you guys if you want. Some moral support, maybe?” Suzy said, nudging Dan’s arm with her elbow.

 

“I appreciate it, Scuze,” Dan said flatly.

 

“So it’s decided,” Suzy said, clapping her hands together, “you and Arin will dress up as each other for Halloween. We can all go to the mall tomorrow and find a dress for Dan.”

 

“Sounds like a plan!”

 

~~~~

 

Arin flipped through the rack of dresses, trying to find one that Dan wouldn’t oppose to.

 

“What about this one?” Arin said, holding up a simple black skater dress with a cutout on the bodice.

 

“Meeeehhh…” Dan said, noncommittally. Dan had turned down almost every dress Arin had picked out . Some of them had been definitive “nos”, but several of them had been half-hearted “mehs”. Arin had all of the “meh” dresses piled up in his arm for Dan to try on. Arin grabbed the size he thought Dan would probably wear in the black dress and added it to the growing stack in his arms.

 

“Where did Suzy get to?” Dan asked as he was trying to peek over the racks to see if he could spot his “moral support”.

 

“I think she said she was picking up some things for the party. She said she’d meet us when she was done,” Arin said, still flipping through the racks of clothes. “She’ll certainly have time,” he added slightly under his breath. Dan shot him a dirty look which Arin returned with a playful smirk.

 

Dan had been flipping through racks with Arin, still not finding any dresses or skirts he liked enough to be seen in at a party. That was until he spotted one that Arin had almost completely overlooked. It was brighter than anything he had ever seen Dan wear or even take a second look at in the more than a year he had been living with him.

It was an electric blue, long sleeved shift dress and Dan couldn’t stop looking at it. He grabbed a random size from the rack and spun around to show Arin.

 

“What about this one?” he asked, timidly. He watched Arin’s reaction carefully. He wasn’t sure why, but he was scared to know what Arin thought of the dress.

 

“Really? I saw that one, but I didn’t think you would like it.”

Dan held it out from himself and looked it over again.

 

“I mean, I really like the color.”

 

“It’s really nice. Do you wanna try it on?” Dan nodded.

 

“I mean, sure.” Arin flipped through the sizes, holding up a couple different sizes to Dan’s body, seeing which one he thought would fit best. He walked with him to the men’s dressing room and sat outside the stall waiting for Dan to try on the dress.

 

“Well… It’s not terrible,” Dan called from the stall once he had the dress on his body.

 

“Come out here and lemme see it.”

 

“I feel… silly…”

 

“Daniel,” Arin said pointedly, “I’m the only one in here and I’m also wearing a dress. I wear one every freaking day. Get your skinny ass out here so I can see it in that dress.”

 

Dan took a deep breath and opened the door to the dressing room stall. Arin started laughing. Dan was still wearing his jeans under the dress.

 

“Well of course you feel silly! The pants have to come off,” Arin said in between giggles.

 

“Fine.” Without even closing the stall door, he lifted up the dress and unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor. “There. Happy now?”

 

“Yes, I am. Also, you look super hot.”

 

“Stop. I do not. This is your department. Don’t try to reel me in now.”

 

“I’m not,” Arin scoffed, “but I’m also not lying about the fact that you look hot in that dress. Get you some tights and maybe some boots,” Arin raised his hand, making an “okay” symbol with his fingers, “the look will be perfect.”

 

“I’m not wearing heels. I’ll break my neck,” Dan interjected.

 

“Did I say anything about heels? No. I totally agree that you would break your neck. You’d be stumbling around like a newborn giraffe. There’s absolutely a possibility you would actually die,” Arin tried to say with a straight face.

 

“You guys in there?” called Suzy from outside the dressing room.

 

“Yeah. Dan’s trying on a dress.”

 

“Ooo! I wanna see!” Suzy sounded so excited she might jump right out of her skin.

 

“I’m not coming out there for you to see, Suzy!” Dan called out to her.

 

“But, Dan!” Suzy wined.

 

“If you keep whining I’m not coming to your party at all, let alone dressed as Arin,” Dan teased.

 

“Fine.” Dan could hear the fake pout in her voice. Arin was laughing in his seat again listening to the two old friends bantering. He quietly pulled his phone out of his pocket and sneakily took a picture of Dan, the dress still on and his pants still around his ankles. Dan was completely oblivious to the photo being taken until he heard Suzy’s phone chime, followed by a small scream from her.

 

“Oh my gosh!! DAN!! Damn! You look hot! But the pants!” She was full on laughing. “I don’t think the pants will work with the outfit,” she chortled.

 

“Arin, what did you do?” Dan said, seeing Arin’s smug look on his face. He heard his phone chime in his pocket on the floor. He dug out his phone and saw the picture. “Arin, why?” All three of them burst out in laughter.

 

~~~

 

“Arin, I can’t do this. How do you wear stuff like this everyday?” Dan said, sitting on the bed, struggling to pull a pair of black tights up his thin legs. He was dressed in the electric blue shift dress he had tried on at the store. It had ended up being the only dress he tried on and he had liked it enough that he didn’t feel a need to look at any other outfits. He was going to be wearing his everyday leather jacket over the top of it, with a pair of boots.

 

“I dunno. I guess I’m just used to it. I’m sure it wasn’t always as easy as it is for me now.”

 

Arin was curling his hair. He had tried a couple days beforehand to make sure he could make it adequately poofy and curly to emulate Dan’s own mop of curls. Suzy was going to help him straighten Dan’s hair when they got to her apartment.

 

“Ugh,” Dan moaned as he got the tights up around his thighs. “I’m exhausted and I’m not even ready to leave yet.” He laid back on the bed with his arms splayed out around him.

 

Arin came to stand next to the bed in between Dan’s half covered legs. He steadily climbed onto the bed and positioned himself on all fours above Dan, his knees on either side of Dan’s hips and hands beside his head.

 

“Just think. We’re gonna have lots of fun at the party. Drink a little. Dance a little. Then we can come home and maybe,” Arin walked his fingers up Dan’s chest and smiled down at him, “we can have a little bit more fun. I’m not kidding about how hot you look in this dress.”

 

“Oh my god, Arin,” Dan laughed. He placed his hands on both sides of Arin’s head and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Careful now,” Arin said after a brief kiss. “Don’t want to mess up that beautiful makeup now do we?” Arin and Suzy had convinced Dan to let them put makeup on him. He was wearing what Arin typically wore when he decided to wear makeup, mostly winged eyeliner and a bright red lipstick. “We’d have to start all over and do it again.”

 

“What if I just said ‘no’?”

 

“Suzy would be very disappointed in you. She’s so excited to see you in this getup.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time she was disappointed in me and I’m sure it wouldn’t be the last.” Dan leaned up and stole another quick kiss from Arin, leaving his lips with a slight red tint. “But, that being said, we did say that we would help her finish getting set up for the party and neither one of us is ready to leave yet. And while she might forgive you for being late, she’s gonna blame me.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Arin kissed Dan one more time before standing and heading back to finish getting himself ready and leaving Dan to do the same. As Arin continued to curl and poof his hair, he practiced little mannerisms of Dan’s in the mirror. He tried holding himself and standing like him. By the time they were both finally ready, he had it down pretty well. He was going to be a pretty convincing Dan.

 

~~~~

 

“Arin, I’m already freezing. How did I let you and Suzy convince me to do this?” Dan asked as he and Arin walked up the sidewalk approaching Suzy’s apartment building. He pulled fruitlessly at the hem of his dress in an attempt to cover more of his legs and find some warmth.

 

“Well we’ll be in Suzy’s apartment soon enough and then you’ll be all warm and toasty again.”

 

“If I don’t freeze before then,” mumbled Dan.

 

“Oh my god.” Arin laughed and wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and pulled him close to his body as they continued to walk.

 

~~~~

 

Dan knocked on the door to Suzy’s apartment before letting himself and Arin in without waiting for a response. They were both greeted by Suzy’s cats, twisting themselves around their legs and sniffing their feet. Dan greeted them both softly and reached down and scritched them behind the ears.

 

Suzy peeked around the corner from her bathroom upon hearing her door open.

 

“Oh my gosh, Arin. You look perfect. You really nailed the hair.” Arin was dressed in jeans, a black v neck shirt, and a black leather jacket similar to Dan’s own.

 

“Thanks. I have about as much hairspray in it as an entire 80s rock band, but it worked,” he said with a laugh.

 

“Well it looks amazing,” Suzy said, sharing the laugh with Arin. “I’m almost ready and then we can get started on your hair, Dan.”

 

“Okay.” Dan had taken a seat on the couch, Suzy’s two cats following him and hopping up onto the couch to join him, demanding more petting and curling up in his lap. It was only a few minutes before Suzy was ready and came out to the living room, but in that time the cats had quickly taken up residence on Dan’s legs, purring softly and beginning to fall asleep.

 

“Aww, such sweet kitties. You love Dan, don’t you?” said Suzy upon seeing both of her fluffy cats curled up next to and on Dan.

 

“Go see Arin,” he said as he gave them each one more scritch behind the ears before nudging them off his lap and standing. They both let out small disgruntled mews, but hopped off the couch to find a new sleeping spot, hopefully one a little less mobile.

 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Suzy said, ushering Dan to the bathroom to begin the task of straightening his hair. She gave Arin some instructions as to what still needed to be done for the party.

 

Dan took a seat on the closed toilet seat lid and let Suzy manipulate his wild mane. She took small sections of hair and combed through them before going over it with her straightener. It took a long time to get it straight and to lay flat, but if anyone could do it, it was Suzy.

 

“And there,” she announced as she set her straightener down on the counter one last time. “I think we’re finally done.”

 

Dan got up to look at himself in the mirror.

 

“Damn. I’m impressed.” Suzy had somehow managed to get it to almost look silky and smooth like Arin’s own hair. He ran his fingers through a strand of it. It felt so different. His fingers fell straight through it, meeting little resistance with the lack of knotted curls.

 

“Oh wait! I have one last touch.” Suzy rushed out of the bathroom, coming back a moment later with a blond hair extention. She clipped it in Dan’s hair near his right temple. She parted his hair to cover the clip while leaving the blond streak visible. “There. Now it’s perfect. The look is complete.”

 

“Thanks, Scuze. It looks great.” Dan placed his arm around her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. He stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall to find Arin. Suzy followed right behind him.

 

“Whoa! Dude! You did a great job!” Arin said, addressing Suzy. He ran his fingers through Dan’s hair a little bit as well. “You even got my blonde streak! Awesome job, Suz!”

 

“Thank you.” She smiled and gave a small curtsy.

 

“You look beautiful, Dan.”

 

“Well if I look half as beautiful as you always do, then I look pretty damn good,” Dan said pulling Arin in for a quick kiss.

 

“Careful. Lipstick.”

 

“Oh yeah. Crap.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

The party went great. Suzy was a fantastic host and everyone had a wonderful time. All the guests showed up in fun costumes. There were a couple zombies, a vampire, a few cats of both the sexy and non-sexy variety and several other creative costumes. Arin almost flipped when one of Suzy’s friends showed up in a MegaMan costume. Suzy herself looked gorgeous in her succubus costume. She wore a gorgeous, tight, black dress with a pentagram symbol sewn into a cutout on the chest, platform heeled ankle boot, and large, sleek, black horns.

 

Arin got to meet several of Suzy’s friends and coworkers, most of which he had never met before. Dan, however, had met a lot of them and had a good time getting reaquainted with them throughout the party.

 

They all had a good time, dancing, drinking, and chatting all together. When the party was over, all the guests went home with their respective designated drivers or cabs. Dan and Arin hung back a while to try help Suzy clean up the main part of the mess. They both ended up being a little too drunk to do much help, but she was glad to have the assistance anyway. She would clean up the rest in the morning. After the biggest part of the mess was at least kind of cleaned up, she called them a cab and sent them on their way home to their own apartment.

 

~~~~~

 

Dan stumbled into the apartment with Arin not far behind him. He was still giggly from the alcohol, which made Dan laugh some more.

 

"Man, that was fun!" Arin exclaimed as he draped his arms around Dan's neck, giving him a sloppy kiss.

 

"Oh my god, Arin," Dan laughed as he walked over to the couch. He threw his jacket to the side as he sat down and took his boots off. Arin collapsed onto the bed and glanced over at Dan. Arin's hair was becoming loose, it wasn't as poofy as it was before. Sweating at the party melted some of it away.

 

"Hey, c'mere, baby girl," Arin said. Dan gave him a confused look.

 

"Who?" he asked, laughing.

 

"You. Since you're me, you're baby girl," Arin beckoned Dan to come sit with him on the bed.

 

"Really now?" Dan asked as he walked over and sat next to Arin.

 

Arin placed his hand on Dan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. It was slow and deep. He placed his other hand on Dan's shoulder and eased him onto his back. Arin positioned himself on top of Dan and ran his fingers through his hair. Dan opened his mouth and moaned while Arin explored his mouth with his tongue. Arin grinded against Dan which made Dan twitch underneath him.

 

"Arin...." Dan moaned when Arin pulled away. His lipstick was a mess and Arin knew it must be all over his own mouth as well.

 

"You look so sexy this way, Dan," Arin said as he ran his a fingers down the front of Dan's dress, feeling Dan’s muscles beneath the fabric.

 

"I thought I was 'baby girl', baby girl," he joked. Arin rolled his eyes and shifted down Dan's body. He lifted up the dress and palmed the bulge that was forming underneath his tights. "Ah...." Dan closed his eyes and slowly thrusted his hips against Arin's hand.

 

"You love this, don't you?" Arin asked as he cocked his head to the side.

 

"Y-you're being very bold..." Dan stuttered. Arin slid the tights off of Dan and tossed them to the side, revealing lacey black panties.

 

"Just doing what you would do," Arin sighed. “Oooo! Lace. That’s a surprise. Those look lovely on you, babygirl,” Arin purred as he vigorously began stroking Dan through the lace fabric. “Too bad they have to come off for what I’m planning.” He pulled the panties off Dan’s legs and threw them over with the tights and continued stroking Dan.

 

"Oh fuck, fuck, ahh, baby girl," Dan moaned. He spread his legs wider as Arin began to use his mouth on Dan. Dan pulled up his dress to his chest and gripped onto his own hair with the other hand. It felt different since Suzy had straightened and put all the product in it, but it was a nice feeling in his hands.

 

Arin pulled off of him and moved a bit lower. The sudden hot breath on Dan’s hole made him back away. He scooted his way up the bed a little bit looking down at Arin.

 

"Ah..A-Arin. What are you doing?" Dan asked.

 

“I was going to open you up. Make sure you're able to take me without getting hurt," Arin said.

 

"I uh...I'm not very comfortable with that...." Dan said cautiously.

 

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?" Arin asked.

 

"No! I wanna keep going. Maybe you can ride me instead?" Dan suggested. Arin smirked and kissed Dan.

 

"That sounds great," Arin said.

 

Arin slid off his pants and threw them to the floor then began working himself open while Dan squirted lube on his hand and began to stroke himself to full hardness again. When they were both ready, Arin applied more lube to Dan before slowly sinking onto him, he didn't stop until Dan was inside him completely.

 

"Oh fuck, Dan!" Arin moaned as he began thrusting his hips against him. Dan gripped onto Arin's ass as he thrusted with him. Dan laid his head against Arin's chest as they worked together to make each other feel good.

 

"Oh fuck. Baby girl, ahhh." Dan writhed underneath Arin as he worked his hips against Dan.

 

"Y-you're baby girl tonight, r-rembe--Ah!" Arin threw his head back as Dan began to thrust back harder.

 

"Oh fuck! Fuck, Dan!"

 

"Hnn-Arin! Oh god! Arin, fuck me! P-please, Arin! I'm so close!" Dan groaned as he came inside of Arin who followed shortly after. He came on Dan’s dress and collapsed on top of him. His hair was a complete mess of sweat and hairspray and his shirt was completely soaked through.

 

Arin slid off Dan and laid on his side next to him on the bed. Dan was lying on his back staring up at that ceiling, catching his breath. Arin placed a hand on Dan’s chest and he looked over at Arin, who was smiling at him.

 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Arin asked softly.

 

“I did. Even before this,” Dan laughed. Arin laughed with him and nudged Dan’s ribs with his forehead, pressing his face into the blue fabric and kissing his side. Dan wrapped his arm around Arin’s shoulders, holding him close.

 

“I’m happy. Did you even have fun with the costume?” Arin looked up to look at Dan’s face and see his reaction. Dan looked down to meet Arin’s gaze.

 

“Surprisingly, I did. I didn’t expect to like it as much as I have. I mean, I’m not gonna go buy a bunch of dresses and have them be my wardrobe,” he and Arin both started giggling again. “But I did kind of like this dress.”

 

“I really liked it, too, ya know.”

 

“Hmmm... Oh yeah? Well then, I might just have to wear it for you again some time.”

 

“Yes, please.” Arin pressed his face into Dan’s side again. “The panties too please.”

 

“You like those, huh?”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

“They might have been Suzy’s idea initially. She thought they might be a nice touch.”

 

“Remind me to thank her for that.” Dan chuckled.

 

“I gotta say, the whole costume was pretty great. I mean plus, I was dressed as one of the most beautiful people I know, anyway.” Dan could feel Arin smile against his side. “What about you?” Dan asked.

 

“‘What about me’ what?”

 

“How did you like your costume?”

 

“I like it. Between the hair and the jacket, I was sweating pretty much all night, but even that wasn’t too bad.”

 

“I’m glad. You looked super hot. You totally pull off the ‘bad boy’ look.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Hell yeah, babygirl.”

 

“That’s still my line tonight, babygirl.” Arin and Dan both giggled. Dan encouraged Arin to scoot up the bed so he could kiss him. They laid in bed together, enjoying the other’s presence, as they shared sweet lazy kisses until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. They slept in their costumes sticky with sweat and cum, their hair still full of products, with lipstick still coating both of their mouths. They would clean up in the morning, but for now it was time for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think.  
> You can find me at @what-with-the-egobang-and-such on tumblr :3
> 
> Also go check out Starlight by SweetieFiend. It's absolutely incredible <3


End file.
